thomas_the_tank_engine_and_friends_youtube_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and Friends Wiki: Adminship process
Here in the wiki, there is a constitution (or at least so called) to follow with laws implemented by the admins. But like a law there are processes to be admins To request a right you must follow the upcoming requirements: Chat Moderator *On chat daily to weekly. *At least 50+ quality edits. *Active for one month. *No kickban or block record. Rollback *At least 100+ quality edits. *Must be active for at least three weeks. *Never have a block history (one block is acceptable, if it's not as bad or blocked by mistake.) Custodian *At least 300+ quality edits. *Active for two months. *Must have no block history. Administrator *At least 1500+ quality edits. *Must be active for at least five months (twenty weeks). *Must not have a block history. *Should be able to help other users at the best of his/her ability. *Should understand how to use administrative tools. Bureaucrat *At least 3000+ quality edits. *Must be an active administrator. *Must understand how to use bureaucrat rights. *A user will only be promoted to bureaucrat if all the active bureaucrats agree. That's pretty much it for the official rules. But while you think the Constitution made the requirements of becoming admin very simple, there are a few key details you might want to say "unofficial" requirements are, well... a bit more limiting. We'll explain. 1. Presentation of a Tidings After completing the requirements, send a message to an admin then an official meeting on chat or a message wall on wiki will be held, the powers of the necessary positions and 2 administrators, no bureaucrats. 2.Tidings The message must be properly done. It must contain: a request of adminship in polite terms, records and appropriate details. 3.Presentation to one of the Parties There are 2 parties on wiki: "Methodical" and "Canonical. One of the two parties will receive the message and it is up the key officers if the other party will be given the message as well. 4.Reading The parties will have a reading of the letter for at least 30 minutes before having a amendment or they can rectify something in the message before given to the bureaucrats. 5.Second Reading The title of which position is read. No amendments can be done. 6.Election After the second reading, electing for or against the Tidings occurs. If the Tidings is approved, it will be certified by the General in Charge and will be signed by him. Conflicts and their Solutions a. If one out of two disapprove the Tidings, then it is up to the General in Charge to approve or disapprove the Tidings. However he will still pass it to the Assistant Head Admin if he approves the Tidings. b. If all parties disapprove the Tidings, then it will be passed to the Head Admin and if it is approved the request is granted. 7.Presentation of the Tidings to the Head Admin The Tidings will then be given to the Bureaucrats and will be discussed if it is refused or accepted. If it is refused, then it will be returned to the two parties along with the reason of refusal. If the Tidings is not signed or refused within 43 days then the candidate will be promoted admin by one of the Bureaucrats. Category:Community